<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hold these arms around you. by laura_sommeils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567116">I hold these arms around you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils'>laura_sommeils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu can be many things, devoted to the point of ruin is one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hold these arms around you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an attempt at writing something that isn't just... fluff. The title comes from Ben Howard's song Under the same sun. It's a song that always gives me domesticity feelings and I had no idea what title to give to this fic, so there you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s vulnerability in being known.</p><p>In the way that his husband takes him apart and responds to every facet of what Atsumu is. Tender but firm touches on his skin, mapping him out with his tongue while Atsumu sucks on Kita’s index finger, enjoying the difference in temperature between the skin and the metal golden band. Delighting in Kita’s teeth coming to play in response to it.</p><p>The little pauses that Kita takes in between sucking him, the way he employs that time to steal glances at Atsumu and smiles at him before continuing with his task. He’s thoughtful about it, goes from slow to fast, gently dragging his teeth right over Atsumu’s abs while holding his hips against the bed with one of his hands.</p><p>Kita’s muffled laughter when Atsumu tries to reach for him and Shinsuke finally lets himself be positioned on top until he’s straddling Atsumu’s hips. The loud moan when his partner starts to circle Shinsuke’s anus with a finger coated in lube.  His concentrated stare when he rolls the condom over his dick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s vulnerability in the knowing, too.</p><p>In the way he knows Kita likes it when Atsumu grabs his ass and guides them into a faster rhythm. That if he pinches Shinsuke’s nipples a little harder, he usually leans down on Atsumu until his dick is trapped between both of them and the friction of it against Atsumu’s stomach is something that helps Kita reach orgasm even faster.</p><p>Atsumu can be many things, devoted to the point of ruin is one of them. So he plays with Kita’s nipples until Shinsuke comes on Atsumu’s skin, the scent of his cum dragging Atsumu over the edge until he’s finally whining against Kita’s hear and his hips lift both of them some inches apart from the mattress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s vulnerability in waiting.</p><p>In building up the courage to be seen, truly seen and accepted.</p><p>In the way Kita looked at him when Atsumu came to his farm for the first time, twenty-three years old and too many words lodged on his throat, and already knew what Atsumu wanted to say. What he had screamed with his eyes, ever since highschool.</p><p>In the longing of years and seasons of stolen moments, the certainty that there’s a home at the end of the lane he can always come back to. Acres of golden and lavender, calloused hands cupping his face before kissing him welcome.</p><p>In the way he traces Kita’s scent on the pillows after he returns to Hyōgo.  In which he never forgets to put the lavender satchels in between the folded clean sheets, so they retain that fragrance.   </p><p> In calling Shinsuke when he wakes up a few hours before practice, and asks his husband if he has slept well, if the stray cat Kita has started to feed still comes running when he sees him approach.</p><p>In the way his jersey touches the sensitive skin after Kita has left a trail of hickeys over his triceps, where the uniform sleeves can cover the marks.</p><p>In the caléndula cream that Shinsuke prepares for Atsumu’s dry hands, the scent that lingers when he applies it before going to bed and dreams of an amber stare and enduring warmth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There's vulnerability, and they're not afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>